


The Games We Play

by MaliceManaged



Series: When You're A Lokean [1]
Category: Norse Religion & Lore
Genre: Deep Friendship Disguised As Spiritual Devotion, Drinking & Talking, Friendship/Love, Hiding, Loki Does What He Wants, Loki Doesn't Believe In Knocking, Other, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Toasting, Video & Computer Games
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 00:49:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5891713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaliceManaged/pseuds/MaliceManaged
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which mistakes are made, and a toast is gladly given.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Games We Play

    One day, Loki woke up to find himself quite bored. Naturally, this would not do; and so he decided to fix that problem, as he does. The exact details of how he went about it are many and vary widely among those involved, but, suffice to say, at the end of the day the trickster thought it best to be absent from the realm of gods for a while. And thus he found himself in Midgard, hoping to find a bit of serenity in the home of one certain follower of his.

 

 

    When Alex finally decided to do away with the trappings of the catholic church she’d been raised in and embrace the path of paganism; she felt a sense of peace the likes of which she’d never felt before, even in all the times she fell asleep in the middle of mass as a child. It felt like coming home after years of being lost, but more than that, she felt a weight lift off her shoulders. And then she met a certain, rather infamous, god in her dreams one night; and all peace went right out the window along with any threat of a dull existence.

 

 

    As Loki let himself into the modest, three-bedroom house, he heard the sounds of a television going on and, following them, came into the living room. He barely had time to register the young woman sitting cross-legged in a nest of cushions and blankets on the couch, a controller in her hand, before said individual let out a cry of frustration as she angrily mashed some buttons.

 

    “Oh, come on! Jump. Already. You useless. _Fucktard!”_ Alex yelled at the screen; locks of her mess of thick, dark brown curls falling across her face as her movement loosened the messy tail she’d put her hair up in.

 

    “You know, as far as motivational speeches go; yours could use a little work.” Loki commented as he walked fully into the room.

 

    “Oh, bite me.” Alex retorted, not looking away from the screen. If she _had_ looked away she would have noticed the grin that stretched the god’s scarred lips. Loki moved some of the cushions on the couch out of the way and sat next to the girl, then leaned over and proceeded to bite down on her blanket-covered shoulder, causing her to drop the controller on her lap with a surprised yelp. “Dude!” She cried out, swinging a half-formed fist at his head, which he easily caught.

 

    “What? T’was your idea.” Loki said matter-of-factly.

 

    “Get away from me.” Alex deadpanned.

 

    Loki merely grinned again, brought her hand that he still held up to his face and lightly bussed her knuckles before letting go and turning his attention to the screen, curious as to what had brought forth such an outburst from the normally rather quiet maiden. Alex turned back to the screen as well, picked up the controller and continued to try and manoeuvre her character out from the spot she was stuck in, to no avail.

 

    “Now; how exactly did you manage that?” Loki asked slowly as he watched the heavily-armoured Breton repeatedly fail to jump over the rocks blocking her way.

 

    “Man, I don’t even know. This game is fubar.” Alex replied, biting her bottom lip in concentration as she turned her character this way and that.

 

    Loki alternated between watching the screen and watching Alex’s reactions to the situation, growing increasingly more amused with the utter determination on the latter’s face. And so they spent the next five minutes.

 

    “Gah! Fucking falmer!” She cried out as she almost got out of her little jam, but failed at the last moment.

 

    “Why not just go back to an earlier save?” Loki asked, leaning back on the couch.

 

    “Because my last save was, like, half an hour ago.” Alex replied ruefully, hunching forward some.

 

    “Aha. Well, that serves you right, then.” Loki commented, poking the girl’s side tauntingly.

 

    “Oh, you are the last person who can lecture me on hindsight. Need I bring up Svaðilfari?” Alex countered, leaning back and turning her head to give the trickster a mock-challenging look.

 

    “Point taken.” He replied with a slight laugh.

 

    Alex smirked then turned back to her game. After a while, she finally succeeded in getting her character out of that cursed corner and she straightened back up, throwing her fists in the air in triumph and letting out a whoop of victory.

 

    “Oh, yeah; I’m awesome.” She declared happily as she sank back down in her seat.

 

    “And so humble.” Loki added amusedly.

 

    “I learned from the best.” Alex replied, regarding him with a wide grin.

 

 

    It was well into the evening, almost so late as to be early, when Alex turned to her uninvited - though certainly not unwanted - guest to ask him a question many would have thought to ask much sooner.

 

    “Loki? Why are you here?” Alex asked; pausing the movie they’d been watching, a so-far unimpressive film about some haunting or another that she’d already forgotten the name of, and turning her gaze towards him.

 

    “Now _there_ is a question many a man, god, and everything in between have asked for a _long_ time.” Loki replied, staring up at the ceiling thoughtfully.

 

    Alex was quiet for long while. “I meant ‘why are you in my house’, you loon.” She clarified slowly.

 

    “Why not?” Loki countered with a shrug.

Alex stared at him for a good two minutes before rolling her eyes and turning back to the movie.

 

    “Okay, this needs booze.” Alex declared after some time, getting up from the couch and heading into the kitchen, not even bothering to pause the movie this time. She came back out with a bottle of vodka and two shot glasses in one hand and two beers in the other. She placed the beers on the coffee table and handed Loki a glass, then sat and filled up both glasses with vodka. “Salud.” She toasted, raising her glass.

 

    “Skål.” Loki responded in kind, before they drank up.

 

 

    Three hours later found the coffee table littered with empty beer bottles, two empty vodka bottles and a half-way drained bottle of Jägermeífter; the two responsible sitting, or in Loki’s case lying, on a mess of cushions on the floor in front of the couch. How they’d gotten there, they didn’t care to remember, but they’d been there for a while.

 

    “So, what’d you do, anyway, to get chased out of Asgard? Again.” Alex asked; her words surprisingly clear considering her mind was not so much.

 

    “Not that much, in all honesty. A few whispered lies, a little sleigh-of-hand; ’tis all it takes to sow a little chaos some days. Mind you, I didn’t intend to get caught quite so soon. That was just unfortunate.” Loki responded rather vaguely.

 

    “Should’ve saved first.” Alex teased with a grin, earning a laugh from the god.

 

    “Aye; suppose I should’ve.” He agreed, raising his glass to her, which she refilled.

 

    As Alex filled her own glass, she glanced at the clock on a shelf next to the TV, which currently read 2:37am, and smiled. “Well, look at that; it’s your day.” She announced.

 

    Loki glanced at the clock, then back at Alex. “Hm. So it is.” He murmured, then sat up, leaning on the couch for support.

 

    “So, here’s to you; you wonderful, beautiful bastard.” Alex toasted with a grin which he returned before they downed their drinks in unison.

**Author's Note:**

> If you can't tell, Alex was playing Skyrim; and that did, in fact, happen to me. I was playing the Dawnguard questline and while fighting a falmer, he pushed me off a bridge and I got stuck behind some rocks for five minutes or so.
> 
>  
> 
> Fun Fact!: Saturday is actually Loki's Day.
> 
> Each day of the seven day week held a special significance to a god. Sunday was the day sacred to the Sun, Monday the Moon, Tuesday Tyr, Wednesday Odin, Thursday Thor, Friday Frigga, and Saturday Loki. The name of each day sounds fairly similar to its corresponding god, with the exception of Saturday, which is often mistakenly assumed to be named for the Roman god Saturn.  
> Saturday, the final day of the week, was originally known as Laugardag (formed from Loki’s name, but it translates to wash-day). When adapted to English, the day did in fact maintain its connection to Loki. The word Saturday is based on Sataere (the thief in ambush). This is simply another one of Loki’s names, used when referring to Loki as a god of agriculture (each of the gods presided over several different aspects of the universe, and Loki was no exception). So, although few know of it, the final day of the week is still named for Loki. (information copy/pasted from this post: [Loki's Day](http://loki-in-myth.tumblr.com/post/32611775470/lokis-day) ...I didn't feel like typing all that out myself; okay!)


End file.
